My Girl
by janlew1003
Summary: A protective older "brother", a protective "father", and a protective best friend. The brother just wants to keep her safe like he's done before, the father just wants her to be loved by the right person and people, and the best friend, he just the best for her, and he thinks the best for her, is him, he just doesn't know it. (I also wrote this story on wattpad).
1. New Kid

**My Girl**

 **New Kid-Ch.1**

 **Henry P.O.V**

 _How could one class feel so long?_ I thought to myself, as I kept my eyes on the clock that hung on the wall above the classroom door. "Henry!" Ms. Shapen yelled, in her usual annoying loud voice.

"Yes," I asked, pulling my attention back to her, and her class.

"What's the square root of 3969?" She asked, still yelling. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, _I could have sworn this was history,_ I looked around looking for something, or someone to help me with this epidemic. That's when I saw _her_ hand go up, _Thank you Charlotte!_ Ms. Shapen turned her attention to Charlotte. "What?" She asked in a whinny voice.

"Um… Ms. Shapen, this is history. And the answer is 63," she turned to me, and gave me thumbs up. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her. She turned her body back to a confused looking Ms. Shapen.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Uh…yeah, very."

"Huh," she said as she pulled out a voice recorder, "not to self: I teach history." Everyone in the class stared at her, until she turned back to me, "so, _Henry,_ what ended when 1895 started?" I looked back at Charlotte, she was about to say something, but Ms. Shapen put her index finger in her face. "No Charlotte, I want to see what Henry has to say." That's when sweat droplets started to form, and my throat immediately went dry.

"Uh…um…18-1894?" I stammered. Before Ms. Shapen could yell at me for being an idiot, someone knocked on the classroom door. _Saved by the…door knocker?_ I thought to myself, chuckling at my almost perfect wordplay.

"Jasper! Open the door!" Ms. Shapen yelled to Jasper, whom sat at the back on the classroom, presumably sat there so Ms. Shapen wouldn't be _too_ annoyed by him.

Once Jasper opened the door he yelled, "There's some kid here, I think he's new, or something!" At that everyone in the class, including myself turned to see the "fresh meat".

"Hey," the kid said, "my name's Marcus, and I'm new here, obviously, and I'm from Cali—"that's all he could get out before being rudely interrupted by Ms. Shapen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take a seat," she said as she waved her arm in a dismissive way, and turned to face the white board behind her. We watched as he scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. He scanned over 4 empty seats, and then he got to the seat next to Charlotte. I saw as his eyes light up, and a smile grew on his face. He walked slowly to the seat next to Charlotte, and smoothly slid into the seat. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself, when he turned his face to Charlotte.

 **Charlotte P.O.V**

 _Out of all the fucking seats, why'd he have to choose mine?_ I thought to myself as Marcus sat down next to me. _I'm not usually socially awkward, but he's…hot_. "Hey," he said in a deep voice, sort of pubescent voice. "H-hi," I stuttered in response. He smiled at me, relieving white teeth covered with a set of blue braces.

"You know, you're cute," he said still smiling at me.

A small "thank you," is all I could get out, before Ms. Shapen finally started "teaching". From this time to the end of the class nothing eventful happened, except for the fact that I caught Marcus staring at me, and Henry and Jasper staring intently at him. _Geez, what's that all about?_ Was all I could think about throughout the entire class.

When the bell finally rang we all ran out of that classroom.

 **Jasper P.O.V**

Right when the bell rang Henry and I ran out the door, and waited for Charlotte to exit the class so we could head to lunch, as we usually did. "Hey Char, are you ready to go to lunch?" I asked when I saw Charlotte finally leave the class.

"Yeah, just wait a second, I have to head to my locker first."

"OK, I'll go over with you," I said as I followed her to her locker. "Henry, can you head into the cafeteria, and find us some seats!" I yelled when we got to the locker.

"You got it dude!" He yelled with a smile, and his right thumb up, while running to the cafeteria.

Charlotte started to open her locker, when she said, "Jasper, you know you don't have to keep on doing this. I promise you, I'm going to be OK. What happened was months ago—"Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was, it still happened. No matter what, I'm going to protect you."

"Jasper, I don't need protection 24/7. Eventually, you're not going to be able to be here for me all the time."

"Until that time comes, I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."

 _No matter what, I'm going to be there for her. After what happened, I can't, not be there for her._

 _{Flashback}_

 _Exactly 5 months ago, Charlotte and I were hanging out at my house, Bob's Burgers, while Henry and Ray were out fighting crime._

" _I'm telling you, Zendaya is going to be Mary Jane," she said while shoving popcorn in her mouth._

" _No, it's been confirmed that she'll be playing Michelle, unless Marvel wants to pull some shit out of their ass, she's not going to be MJ," I said while slurping on a slushy we got at a gas station, before coming over to my house._

" _I bet you $30 bucks-no $40 bucks that Zendaya is going to be MJ. It's just going to be revealed at the end or something," she said as she grabbed my drink from my hand, and sucked whatever was left from it._

" _Hey, I was drinking that," I said while doing a long pouty face._

 _She held up her finger in my face, while she swallowed what she had in her mouth. "I…don't…care," she said with a sly smile on her face. I just laughed, and continued watching the show._

 _After a few minutes, the slushy caught up to me. "Hey, Char, I'm going to take a waz," I said to her as I walked upstairs to where the bathroom was. I got to the bathroom, shut the door, and immediately started to pat my pocket for my phone. 'Crap.' I thought when I couldn't find it. I walked around upstairs to see if it fell out of my pocket up there. Since I couldn't find it, I walked downstairs, not expecting the disturbing seen that I was met with._

 _ **Charlotte Flashback P.O.V**_

 _When Jasper went upstairs, I started to walk into his kitchen, looking for something to eat. I opened the fridge, the cabinets, and his freezer. 'Awe man, there's nothing to eat' I thought before shutting his freezer, and turning around. When I turned around, I was met with a grown man, probably three meters tall, with a long dirty beard, and a long greasy hair. "Um…hi?" I said, fear and concern in my voice. He just stood there staring at me, then, he charged. He hit me in the lip, and then really hard in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and started to tear up, that's when he picked me up, and flung me over his shoulder, like I was nothing._

" _You're coming with me," he said in a gruff, deep, raspy voice. I tried hitting his back, but it didn't stop him. He was almost out of the door, when Jasper came back down. He looked at my face, and I could see panic and anger rush over him. Without any hesitation, he started to run at the guy, with full speed. He started by just stomping on his foot with all of his might. The guy screamed, and let go of me to tend to his foot. Before I could hit the ground Jasper caught me, and placed me down far away from the guy. He turned back around to face the guy, he ran at him, and started to punch him in the gut and in the face with all he had. The guy did try to fight back, but failed miserably. Jasper was high on adrenalin, and wasn't going to stop fighting until this guy was long gone. A few more jabs to the face, sent the guy running._

" _Charlotte…call…the cops," he said taking heavy breathes in between, I ran to the nearest phone, dialed 999, and told them what happened. After a few minutes, they came, took down our statements, and our descriptions of the guy. They said they'd tell us if they found anything. To this day, they have found nothing._

 _Ever since that happened, Jasper has become like the protective big brother that I've never had. I love him for that, but sometimes, it's too much._

 _{Flashback over}_

 **Jasper P.O.V**

"OK, fine. Just, take it easy sometimes, ok?" She asked with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "Ok, I'll take it easy. So, in honor of taking it easy, I guess I'll meet you at the lunch table, and I _won't_ walk you to and from the lunch line, unless…you want me to?" I said, basically begging her to say yes.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and smiled, "yes, you can still walk me to and from the lunch line Jasper, now go." She said while playfully shooing me away. I laughed and started to walk away.

 _She's going to be fine._

 **Charlotte P.O.V**

I laughed, and shook my head. _Gotta love Jasper._ I grabbed the books I needed, but before I could leave I felt someone tap my shoulder, I quickly turned around to be met with Marcus.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I don't know if you remember me, but it's Marcus from your last class." _How could I forget, that class ended less than 5 minutes ago._

"Oh, yeah I remember you. I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Charlotte, it's great to meet you…again," I chuckled. He chuckled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Charlotte."

"So…what did you need?"

"Huh?" He asked sounding confused.

"You tapped me on my shoulder, so I just assumed you needed something."

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to tell you I thought you were beautiful. And I was wondering, if you wanted to go out sometime."

 _Oh._

 **A/N:**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I'm going to try to update every week or two, school is a factor, but summer is coming soon. Just so you guys know, Jasper and Charlotte's relationship is completely platonic, as said in they're like brother and sister. Jasper will have a love interest later on though. Hope you have a great day, talk to you all later, bye.**


	2. Detention

My Girl- Ch.2 Detention

 **A/N: Thank you WritingForPleasure for your constructive criticism, I'm going to only do two P.O.V's. hopefully that makes it less choppy. Anyways, let's start this chapter.**

 **Henry P.O.V:**

"Christ all mighty! What is taking her so long," Jasper yelled, while throwing his hands in the air. I chuckled at his over exaggerated expense.

"Dude, chill. It's only been like five minutes. I guarantee, everything is fine." I said with a nonchalant tone, as I unscrewed the top of my Sprite, and took a sip.

"OK, I'm chill, I am chill. Matter of fact, I am the chilliest of the chill. I'm chiller than the guys who smoke weed in the bathroom 5th period."

"Wow. You are a terrible liar," I said while laughing at his inability to convince me of him being chill.

"Shut up. I just worry."

"Maybe you shouldn't worry so much. Look, go get your lunch, when you get your lunch, come back here. If she's not back, we'll go looking for, ok?"

Jasper went into deep thought over my idea. Eventually, he just nodded his head, and walked into the long line of hungry teens. I shook my head, and chuckled as I saw him occasionally look at the cafeteria doors, and our table. _Gotta love Jasper,_ I thought, before seeing Charlotte burst through the cafeteria doors. She looked around the room, before she met my eyes. She waved with a big smile on her face, and started to walk toward me. My smile grew as she got closer. "You seem a little too happy to be coming from Ms. Shapen's class," I said with that same big smile on my face.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" She asked with a fake pouty face.

"No, you're not allowed to be happy in, or a few hours after Ms. Shapen's class. Remember, she said that on first day of school," I said while laughing.

Charlotte laughed back, "Well, I'm a bit of a rebel." She said this with a little wink at the end.

"Charlotte Bolton, AKA: the kid who's loved by every teacher, AKA: the kid who has only been to the principal's office, because he wanted to give her an award, AKA: the smartest kid in Swellview. Is a rebel?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, I can be a rebel, and a good student," she said, pretending to be offended.

"No, no you can't."

"Whatever. Why are you smiling so much, if it's against the rules to be happy?"

"I don't know…you were smiling, and that made me…uh…smile," I said awkwardly, as I stumbled over my words. "I think the real question is, why are you so happy?" I asked, looking into her eyes, while raising an eyebrow playfully. Charlotte looked away, as a blush and a sly smile grew on her face, "wouldn't you like to know." I jokingly rolled my eyes, as I started to chug my Sprite. Charlotte turned her body toward me, and her eyes grew wide, "THE NEW KID ASKED ME OUT!" I closed my eyes, and turned my head, and did the biggest, loudest spit take my body would allow me to do.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, Sprite still dripping off my chin. Before she could respond, Jasper came back to the table with two trays of food, "hey Charlotte, I saw you come in, so I 'got you a plate'," he said with a few winks in-between his words, as he handed Charlotte her food, and sat down next to me. "Oh, and if that kid, Jeremy, asks where I am, just…say…nothing," he whispered to us, smiling at the end. Charlotte smirks at him, while I sit there, still in shock from the news Charlotte gave me. Jasper glanced over at me, then raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong with him," Jasper whispered to Charlotte loudly.

"I told him some 'pretty big news'," Charlotte whispered back just as loud as he did.

"Really? What was the news?" Jasper asked as he cracked open a can of Orange Fanta, and started to chug it.

"Nothing really…just that the new kid asked me out." Before I knew it, I was soaked with saliva, and soda.

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, have both of you gone deaf," she asked, laughing at our reaction.

"I won't allow it," I said while wiping the soda off my face, with a stern tone of voice. Charlotte crossed her arms, and did her classic 'Charlotte Face' before saying, "I don't remember asking for your permission."

"I also don't think you should go. I mean, you don't even know the guy. For all you know this guy could be murder, or a rapist, or just a huge douche bag," Jasper said.

"Guys, don't worry, I didn't say yes."

"YES!" Jasper and I said happily.

"I also didn't say no. I told him I would give him answer by the end of the day. So, you guys have, about 4 hours to convince me not to go on this date."

"Challenge accepted," I said with a smirk on my face, and sincerity in my voice.

"Come on Hen, you always do this," she said scoffing.

"Always do what?" I ask, tilting my head.

"When Peter Watson asked me out, you told him I got Mono. When Jacob Tills asked me out, you told him I was allergic to red-heads, AND HE BELIEVED YOU! And most recently, when Michael Swat asked me out, YOU TOLD HIM I WAS A LESBIAN!" Charlotte said, yelling, getting increasingly angrier.

"Those were all hilarious jokes, that I will _not_ apologize for," I said stubbornly.

"Ass hat," she mumbled.

"Crap basket," I said back.

"Douche nozzle," she retorted a little louder.

"Shit biscuit," I said even louder.

"Man whore!" she said, practically yelling at this point.

I gasped, as Jasper snickered at Charlotte's comeback. "Well…well…you're a…you're a…BITCH!" I yelled. The whole cafeteria went silent. Charlotte stood up from her seat, grabbed the Diet Dr. Pepper Jasper got her, took a sip, and sloshed it around in her mouth. With the whole cafeteria's eyes on us, she swallowed what she drank, and put the cap back on. She placed the bottle down, then looked me right in the eyes, before slapping me across the face. "OUCH!"

"HENRY!" Yelled a familiar screeching voice, "CHARLOTTE!" _It had to be Ms. Shapen._

"Shit," we both muttered under our breath.

"YOU TWO, MY CLASSROOM, NOW!" We both slowly started to move toward her, to follow her to her classroom.

Once there she slowly shut the door behind us, and then went off "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

Charlotte and I started talking, more like yelling, over each other. "Shut up, Jesus H. Christ, you're going to give me a migraine," Ms. Shapen said while rubbing her temples. "One at a time. Charlotte, you tell me what happened."

 _{Flashback-Charlotte's P.O.V}_

 _I stare at Marcus in confusion, "you don't have to, you know. I mean…it would be cool, but…uh…never mind, sorry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in Ms. Shapen's class." He started to walk away, before he could get out of hands reach, I grabbed his wrist, "I never said no," I said with a smirk. He shyly smiled back at me, and rubbed the back of his neck._

" _You also didn't say yes," he said, with pleading eyes._

 _I put my finger to my chin, and started tapping it. I started to pretend to think, as he stared at me with the same pleading eyes he had before. "I'll think about," I said with a smile on my face. He smiled wide, "I'll take that as a yes." I rolled my eyes._

" _I'll give you an answer by the end of the day."_

" _I'll be waiting," he said before kissing my hand. I smiled and watched him walk to the main office._

 _I smiled to myself, and then walked into the cafeteria. I looked around the room, and saw Henry, his face lit up when our eyes met, which made me even happier_

Henry P.O.V

"And then I told him I was asked out, then he got mad, then he didn't apologize for always ruining any chances at love, then I called him an ass hat, eventually he called me a bitch, then I slapped him, and now we're here," Charlotte said with a little sass in her voice.

"Henry, why'd you call Charlotte a bitch?" Ms. Shapen asked.

"She called me a man whore." Ms. Shapen, tried to stifle her laugh, as Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, "where's the lie," she said with a full blown 'tude'.

"Screw off," I said to her as I crossed my arms. Charlotte flipped me off before Ms. Shapen stepped in.

"I hope you both know, you're going to have to go to detention after school." We both groaned, "Oh shut up, I could suspend both of you if I wanted. I'm going to let you two call your parents, and tell them that you have detention."

We both roll our eyes, and took out our pear phones. "Wait, my mom's at work… _so_ , I guess that means my mom doesn't have to know that I got detention," Charlotte said happily, knowing what the consequences would be if her mom _did_ find out about detention. Ms. Shapen scoffed, "you know I've stalked all of your parents on Facebook. Just call her fiancé," she said as a matter of fact. Charlotte groaned even louder than before, and rolled her eyes so hard, that I thought they'd get stuck. She dialed the number, put it to her ear, and waited.

"Hey…Ray," she said, trying to whisper in the phone.

"Hey Charlotte, what's up?" Ray said loud enough that both Ms. Shapen and I could hear him clearly through the phone. Charlotte sighed at his loud tone of voice, and then took a deep inhale, trying to prepare herself for what she had to tell them.

"I…uh…I got detention," Charlotte whispered into the phone.

"Huh? You're gonna need to speak up," Ray practically yelled through the phone. Charlotte sighed, "I…got…detention," Charlotte said shamefully. Ms. Shapen and I anxiously anticipated to hear Ray's response. After what felt like forever we heard loud laughter. "AHAHA! CHARLOTTE BOLTON…GETTING DETENTION! AHAHAHA!" Ray sighed, while still lightly chuckling, "Okay, so what did you _actually_ need to tell me." Charlotte stayed silent, until Ray finally realized that she wasn't joking. "Oh, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you when I get home, just please, don't tell my mom," Charlotte plead.

"Okay, I'll let _you_ tell her when you get back home." Charlotte sighed yet again, and then started to nod her head, "Okay, bye Ray."

"Bye." Charlotte hung up the phone, and then turned toward Ms. Shapen, "can I go back to lunch now?" Charlotte asked.

Ms. Shapen waved her hand dismissively, "whatever." Charlotte smiled at her, and then left. I started to turn around to walk back to lunch too, but was stopped by Ms. Shapen's screeching voice, "HENRY!" I turned around to face her.

"MS. SHAPEN!" I yelled back at her, mocking her screechy voice.

"You need to fix whatever you did, I didn't follow you guys around since fourth grade for nothing." I looked at her with confusion, and a little bit of disgust in my eyes, _I knew it._ "Just, fix it okay." I nodded, _for the first time…EVER, Ms. Shapen said something that was smart, and made sense._ "Now, get out of my classroom." I nodded again, and then walked out of the classroom. _Now, all I have to do, is figure out how to fix this._

 _RING!_ "And that's the bell. Don't forget, chapter 12, pages three and four are due tomorrow," said my 8th period teacher. I packed my stuff up, and glanced over at Charlotte, who had an annoyed, and angry facial expression on. I sighed, and started to walk toward the detention room, Mr. Wilson's class. I got in there first, even before Mr. Wilson. After a little while I heard Charlotte outside the door talking to someone, "sounds fun, I'll see you then," she said as she slowly opened the door, and kept her attention on the person, before closing the door behind her, and dropping her smile. "I'm still mad at you," she said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry Char. I'm just sensitive about my hoeyness," I said with a smile on my face, hoping I could at least make her grin. She rolled her eyes, and went to sit at a desk as far away from me as possible, that was propped against a wall. She sighed, and laid her head on the wall, "that's not even what I'm so mad about," I could barely make out what she mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I hit you because you called me a bitch. I'm mad at you because you never apologized," she said, looking out the window on the wall. I sat there confused. _But…I just apologized._ Before I could ask what she meant, Mr. Wilson walked in.

"Hey guys, look…I have to go somewhere, and do something, I'll be back. I'm going to lock the door, if you guys have to go to the bathroom, hold it, or piss in this bin," he said quickly, as he picked up a trash bin. "If you guys get hungry," he started to pat his coat pockets, before pulling out a bag of Cheetos, "eat this," he said throwing me the bag of chips. "Bye guys," he said as he threw up the piece sign, and walked out of the room. We heard the lock click, and knew that we were going to be stuck there for a good three hours, in a small room…together. I turned toward Charlotte.

"Mr. Wilson…am I right?" I asked jokingly, while using my thumb to point at the door. Charlotte rolled her eyes again, and turned her body away from me. "Look, Char, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so angry at me. I hate it when we don't talk, can you _please_ tell me what I did to make you so mad, so I can fix it," I asked, practically begging her to tell me what I did.

She kept her body away from mine, "you really don't know, do you?" I shook my head. She sighed, "Henry, I've never had a boyfriend, because of you. You would always try to stop any guy I had a chance with…always," she said, her tone softening. "Hell, I've never even gone a date. And the only reason I kissed a boy, was because of a stupid game of spin the bottle. The kid was Gary Willis, AKA, the most racist, bigoted asshole in the school. Afterward, he ran to the bathroom, and pretended to throw up. That's the guy that took my first kiss away. You know is you didn't tell Mark Veil that I didn't like him in 6th grade, which wasn't true, he would've been my first kiss, and you know he's one of the nicest, sweetest kids that we knew back then," she said with sorrow in her voice. She finally looked up at me, "I never stopped you from dating girls that I _knew_ were bad for you, because you needed to learn who was good for you, and who wasn't good for you on your own. _You_ needed to find out what you liked and didn't like, own your own. You never gave me that opportunity. I never tried to scare off girls, because I was scared that you were going to forget about me, or that a girl would hate me, because I'm friends with you. I never tried to stop you, and it hurts that you've been holding me back from relationships, and don't even feel sorry," Charlotte said, trying not to cry. I got up from my desk, and walked over to her.

I hugged her, and put my face in the crook of her neck, "When we became friends, I promised myself that nothing, and nobody would hurt you. Now, we're in high school, and I know there's tons of asshole guys like me, who are going to try to go for you, and I don't want any asshole to hurt you, because you…are amazing. And no one as amazing as you deserves an asshole, like me, to treat you anything less than amazing. I guess I got, a little of control."

Releasing her from my embrace, and looking deep into her eyes with sincerity in my voice, and my eyes, I said, "And for that, I, Charlotte Anita Bolton, am _so_ sorry." Tears came down her face, and she smiled at me for the first time since lunch. She smiled wide at my, and hugged me one last time before, wiping her face, and asking, "So…do want to work on the biology homework?" I smiled at her, grabbed a desk, and pulled it close enough to hers that they touched. We pulled out our work, and worked through all of our homework, until Mr. Wilson came back, and told us we could leave.

"You know, you still have to tell your mom you got detention, right?" I asked her as we started walking out, toward Junk n' Stuff. Charlotte sighed.

"That's not the only news that they're not going to be very happy about," she said looking down. I turned my head toward her, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I said I would go out with Marcus…tomorrow," she said not looking me in the eyes. I gave a forced smile, and nodded. _Oh._

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for such a long ass time. I can't even give a good reason for why I wasn't updating, I guess because I didn't feel inspired, but that isn't even a good reason. I do have ideas for the next chapter, I am going to try to not wait so long to update that one. Again, I am so sorry. I hope you all have, or had a good day, afternoon, and night. And I just want you guys to know that they are sophomores, Henry is 16, Jasper is 16, and Charlotte is 15. Talk to you all later, bye.**


End file.
